my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nuclear Powerhouse
Nuclear Powerhouse is a hazardous Mutant quirk used by Xifas Member Mazenta Hakai, known by her codename Fallout. Both the quirk and it's user debuted in Spartan Academy X. Description Nuclear Powerhouse is a hazardous quirk that turns the user's body into a nuclear reactor. They are constantly emitting extremely powerful nuclear reactions, causing a fair sized Area Of Effect that irradiates and harms people who stay in the area for at least 5 seconds. The reactions can be controlled and focused into powerful nuclear-based attacks that don't discriminate, meaning Mazenta must be careful where she aims her attacks. Nuclear Powerhouse also causes the clicking noises of Geiger Counters to go into maximum overdrive, providing a great method of annoyance. The way the reactions are controlled are categorized into 3 forms: Fission, Fusion, and UBER, each with varying levels of restraint and damage. Fission does the least damage, but is comparatively stronger compared to most other quirks. Fusion is more chaotic and hits a bit harder, and is also more prone to friendly fire. UBER has yet to be demonstrated, but according to Mazenta, UBER is powerful enough to bypass energy absorption. However, usage of UBER strains Mazenta's body, to the point where the quirk will temporarily fade as the reactions are wasted. A drawback concerning Nuclear Powerhouse is that every Geiger Counter in the immediate facility is a virtual firecracker, making stealth sub-par. The radioactive field is also extremely harmful, which has not done favors to Mazenta's depression and already low self esteem. Strengths A-Wall can give gun-based fighters a boost. Extra radioactivity deals more damage, especially if coupled with hollow points! The rather unrefined control of Fusion super moves is important if trying to end a fight quickly If used properly, It can cause certain quirks to malfunction by messing around with the genes. Effective as an Anti-Air. Weakness A-Wall, a Fission-Class super move, can raise damage done TO Mazenta as well. Sub-par for stealth. Geiger Counters will click like mad. Mazenta is vulnerable to carbon dampening rods, these prevent her quirk from functioning properly. Quirks that absorb electromagnetic radiation, or can solidify radiation, can restrict what Mazenta has to work with. This is shown in her fight with Xifas. Explosions that happen point-blank will damage Mazenta as well. Due to the fact Mazenta must wear a lead-lined containment suit in order to get close to others, Mazenta has reduced attack capabilities, reduced speed, and is essentially a walking brick. Certain energy attacks can't be absorbed. (For reference: X-Rays, Gamma Rays and Beta Particles go down easy. Light-based does not.) Super Moves Fission-Class * '''Plasma Burst: '''Mazenta spins around a small collection of atomic energy, creating a magenta ball that is unstable. She then throws the ball forward at impressive speeds, and the ball detonates in a fairly excessive explosion. Plasma Burst is Mazenta's trademark, and the ball can be maintained for a good 10 seconds before it pops into nothing. * '''A-Wall: '''Mazenta lays down a semicircular wall of radiation to amplify the damage potential of projectiles that pass through it. As long as people behind it have low level radiation protection, or have the guts to risk radiation sickness, they are free to fire anything behind the wall. Projectiles that pass through the wall hurt a lot more, due to minor atom scrambling. The wall also affects projectiles going toward Mazenta, making it a sort of situational move. * '''Rig To Pop: '''Destabilizing a small number of atoms, any motion close to the destabilized zone will cause a powerful blast to trigger. It function's like Kapkan (From Rainbow Six Siege)'s EDD, except it doesn't care about what it blows up. * '''Nuke-Splosion - Quarter: '''Mazenta snaps, creating a small nuclear detonation wherever she desires. It's at a quarter of it's power, so the explosion is strong enough to topple a 4 story house. Nuke-Splosion also creates a medium sized crater. The explosion, strangely, does not cause geiger counters to freak out, allowing cover to be assumed. Fusion Class * '''Michael Bay: '''Mazenta let's loose in her control, creating random nuclear explosions in a manner only Michael Bay can provide. These explosions are more physical than nuclear, so they deal more concussive force rather than nuclear poisoning. It also causes an extreme amount of collateral damage. * '''Caustic Burns: '''Grabbing a target and focussing nuclear reactions on their skin can cause hazardous, and sometimes irreparable damage to the areas affected. Questionable, yet effective. * '''Nuke-Splosion - Half: '''Instead of snapping, Mazenta throws a rather large, smoking projectile. When it lands